


Unreal

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fake Dating, Fluff, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, OFC - Freeform, THIS IS NOT ANGST, and kissed, and oof, avoiding for 2 weeks, beomgyu was hurt, beomjun - Freeform, but it was fake, cliche but wbk, cus why not?, idk how to tag help, one lied, oof, then they made up, there's fluff i swear, they broke up, two lied, yeonjun cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "I know you love me so much, but please don't stare, I might melt." Beomgyu sweetly said to a certain man sitting beside him."I just can't help it." Yeonjun smiled at him.But it was all fake.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> BOOO! Summary is on the first part of the one shot because I can't get creative enough.
> 
> I really have no plan in writing a fake dating au/os but I found this in the depths of my drafts 0_0 and so here it goes to the outside world.
> 
> [This is I guess to release my guilt because I haven't published anything relating to my on-going series and I'm freaking sorry for myself and to the people who were looking out for it (๑•﹏•)]

"I know you love me so much, but please don't stare, I might melt." Beomgyu sweetly said to a certain man sitting beside him.  
  
"I just can't help it." Yeonjun murmured though the younger was able to hear it.  
  
"We know you love each other, but for fuck's sake, there are single people in front of you." Their tallest friend voiced out annoyingly as he chewed on his bread. Beomgyu chuckled at that.  
  
"I'm sorry, but isn't he pretty?" Yeonjun teased their friends even more.  
  
Their other friend with the doe eye sneered.  
  
"You're dating for almost two months, you aren't over this phase yet?" Taehyun commented, making Beomgyu pause for a bit.  
  
"Yeah, as much as I love seeing you happy Beomgyu hyung, I'm sick." Huening Kai, the youngest, second the motion.

They've been dating for two months, _fake dating_ to be exact. Has it been that long? It felt like it was just this Monday when Yeonjun went up to him bearing a plan that could help them both, to shoo their annoying admirers, they were strangers back then, so are their friends. Then it was Tuesday when they planned their fake relationship and made it public. Wednesday when they put up a fight and made a scene so their act would be much believable. Thursday when they successfully carried out their plan. Then it was Friday, today. Just a few more days and they're done. Just a few more hardheaded stalkers and admirers and they're done.

Beomgyu snapped back to reality when he felt Yeonjun squishing his cheeks. He put up a smile over his frowning emotion and shooed the boy's hand away.

"Why are you pacing out? What are you thinking about, huh? Are you troubled?" Yeonjun continuously asked. He was concerned. At least his acting boyfriend side was concerned.

How can you not fall for this? Right? He's too good of an actor, Beomgyu gives it to him. He's so good that it causes a not-so pleasant ache on Beomgyu's heart.

"I'm sleepy." He excused. Or, lied, that's much more likely it.

"Do you wanna ditch the next two classes?" Yeonjun whispered to him. 

Sure. Yeonjun's a bad influence, he's the bad boy everyone wants in their arms. Though he does not smoke, he drinks, he vandalises buildings, he skips classes, cuts them even just to sleep behind the school where a huge tree has grown, he's not a very obedient kid nor a responsible one, he even beats up people. But Beomgyu's fine with that, he noticed the elder doesn't really carry out his bad doings whenever he's with Beomgyu, he also had changed a little when their plan became a thing, he doesn't cut classes anymore and he does more of his assignments now that Beomgyu likes library dates. Yeonjun was a flirt before their relationship, hell, Beomgyu has to always make a u-turn just so he won't see Yeonjun kissing random girls on the hallways, but that was then. Beomgyu's very delusional if he'll think that it was because of him, that was what he would like to think, that maybe somehow, he's got some effect on the boy.   
Beomgyu smiled and nodded. Though he doesn't really want to skip any classes as finals' just around the corner and it's really against his will but it was Yeonjun. If it's one of his friends, he would have already turned them down in a heartbeat. But then again, it was Yeonjun.

"We should go before the bell rings." Yeonjun declared.

"Alright, let's go." Beomgyu flung his banana milk box over his tray.

"Where are you two—Never mind, just go away." Soobin uttered and shook both his hands in an act of shooing the couple away. Obviously sick of the two.

Beomgyu slings his backpack over his left shoulder and takes his and Yeonjun's tray with him.

"Let me bring that." Yeonjun snatched the trays from Beomgyu's hand and took it away.

Twenty minutes upon leaving the school, they reached Yeonjun's penthouse.

One of the reasons why Yeonjun hasn't been kicked out of the school was his parents. They were great stockholders and investors in the said school and are powerful enough to take those all away if Yeonjun gets expelled. The elder's very much rich while Beomgyu is just your average thriving university student. He was just famous because of his, well, pretty face and because he's a social butterfly, let's just add his friends who are very much popular too.

They were so near yet so far and Beomgyu's heart cannot help but to react in the most negative way.

They weren't for each other.

Beomgyu's an average boy. Yeonjun needs a tamer. Has Beomgyu tamed the beast? He would want to say that, not yet. _Is he even a tamer?_

"You can sleep in my room." Yeonjun said as he locked the door behind them.

Beomgyu knows Yeonjun has no romantic feelings for him but in situations like this, the elder doesn't transform into something different from what he shows when they were putting up an act and Beomgyu's very much thankful and happy about that. _Makes him feel loved._ Makes him feel that the elder really cares for him.

Will it be too much if he asks to be loved today?

"Can I ask for a favor, hyung?" He asks, stopping in the middle of Yeonjun's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" The elder looked back at him, he was about to go to the kitchen, probably going in for a little shot.

Beomgyu hung his head low, contemplating if he should ask for it or refrain from making things more complicated and impossible for him.

"Can you help me sleep?" He still did.

They'll part ways in a few days anyway. Might as well cherish the moment, so it'll be one great heartbreak for Beomgyu to deal with then he'll move on. What a full proof plan, right?

Yeonjun finally turned on his heels and approached the younger with a smile plastered on his face.

"Why do you look like you're not sure? Of course I can help you." Yeonjun was smiling. It was one thing Beomgyu had grown to love and he'd miss it. So much.

They both entered Yeonjun's room, bags and shoes left scattered on the floor, excess clothes also laid on the floor. Two boys snuggled up close and facing each other. Beomgyu just went down until Yeonjun's neck so he won't see the elder's eyes. Afraid to see the sea of emotion the other might be having.

Beomgyu was too high both on his feelings and up the air, and he thinks he could never go back to walk on his own feet anymore. Yeonjun brought him up and would later on bring him back down. Why did he even agree to this? Yes, it was for a good cause but Beomgyu never had problems with his admirers, he liked them even because at least there were people who are paying him attention aside from his friends. You see, his family has a problem too, parents never came home to eat dinner together nor they ever went to school for some award ceremonies when Beomgyu won random contests and he's an only child hence he likes to find attention. But when Yeonjun gave him that, it seemed like he would never need anyone's anymore. Yeonjun was enough. Yeonjun's attention was what he needed. It was a necessity and in just a few days that necessity would be gone.

Beomgyu almost flinched when he felt a hand coming up to his hair then ruffling it but concealed pretty fast knowing it was just Yeonjun.

"Your hair's so fluffy, Gyu." Yeonjun whispered.

"I take care of them, that's why. Not like yours, fried noodle head." Beomgyu tried to ease the heavy feeling he was dealing with on his chest.

"Hey, that's mean." Yeonjun giggled softly and it made Beomgyu's lips turn into a smile.

"Well, it's true, your hair's very dry." Beomgyu teased even more, this time he looked up, greeting the intent gaze of the elder.

Emotions flickered one after the other and Beomgyu failed to decipher even one.

"Ah? Really?" Yeonjun prompted his arm up and levitated himself. Beomgyu nodded with a fond smile plastered on his lips.

The younger thought they would just have a staring competition and he was fine with that but he was wrong because the elder just initiated a tickle fight.

Now the silent room was full of giggles and pleads and the casual rustling on the bed sheet along with the comforter.

"Yah hyung!" Beomgyu half screamed and giggled. Both his arms were resting by his tummy, covering them from Yeonjun's attack but that's to no avail as the elder still found his way on the younger's side.

Yeonjun stopped and somehow ended up hovering above Beomgyu's heaving stance.

The younger was a breathing mess, Beomgyu's half-lidded eyes were glassy, his chest was going up and down in a fast pace chasing his breath. He looked stunning. With the lazy afternoon glow shining through his face from the open floor to ceiling glass window. 

He looked ethereal in Yeonjun's eyes. And for some reasons, it drew the elder to drift closer. Move closer. And he did.

Beomgyu was stupefied. He went stiff and he could only feel his heart beating incoherently inside the cages of his chest.

_What are you doing?_

Beomgyu's eyes fell close as the elder's lips touched his and maybe, maybe it made Beomgyu's time stop. He could only focus at how soft Yeonjun's lips felt upon his, he might have dropped on the floor if they were standing as his knees went weak, buckling up with the sensation. How amazing it is that Yeonjun invaded all his senses.

It made the younger feel even more senseless as Yeonjun was moving back and forth leaving chaste kisses that leaves him craving for more. His mind fully shutting itself down, his heart overtaking his perception, forgetting to reason out why the elder was doing this when they were in private where no one was a judge nor there was any audience, just forget.

He's becoming more aware of Yeonjun's smell and it's becoming more and more hypnotic every time he would come back for air. The nth time Beomgyu finally parted his lips and felt warmth washing over him, silencing all the thoughts that were lingering.

_Let's regret later._

His body trembled when Yeonjun's hand fell down under the hem of his uniform, sliding inside settling on his waist, the elder gripped it startling Beomgyu in the process making him accidentally tug on the elder's bottom lip. Yeonjun groaned, his frame leaning closer, banishing the distance between their heated up bodies.

It felt forbidden how Yeonjun's hands were holding him and how his hands unconsciously gliding up to the elder's nape. All of this felt surreal.

Surreal, strange, uncanny, dreamlike. _Unreal._

By the time Beomgyu became aware of Yeonjun's lips, his fingers lingering, a sudden surge of emotion washed over his enchanted mind. His reasoning came back and tears cascaded down his cheeks alerting Yeonjun when he felt it.

"Beomgyu?" His voice was husky and silent.

The younger, rationality coming back, shove the elder above him and hastily picked up his bag, shoes and coat, running out of the room. Yeonjun followed suit, confused how Beomgyu reacted.

The elder caught his wrist, pulling him back to face the other way.

"What's wrong?" Yeonjun asked.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Beomgyu said, tears flowing down his cheeks. He saw the elder's idea of wiping his tears away so he moved away. Creating a safe distance between them.

"What? Tell me."

"I'm sorry, I know this should just be physical and not any more than that. But you see, one of us lied." Beomgyu cryptically said.

"Please go straight to the point Beomgyu." Yeonjun was calm. He had to be calm as the other was almost breaking down.

"I like you!" Beomgyu finally let out. "I'm sorry, I never meant to fall." He added, voice growing silent.

Yeonjun stood there, eyes wide in shock, _of course._

Beomgyu scoffed. "Heh, but who am I kidding right? It wasn't like I had a say, just... just one look at you, I would crumble down, I would crawl back, but you know what? You know how dumb I am? Because despite all of this, I won't have it any other way." He vented and Yeonjun kept the same expression.

_Dummy._

Beomgyu made a run for the door, not bothering to close it. He briskly pressed the button of the elevator.

Exactly when Yeonjun reached his door, Beomgyu was inside the lift, tear stained cheeks, chest heaving, eyes screaming.

It was half past eleven when Beomgyu went home from school. Breaking his dorm's curfew. He sneaked past the sleeping guard and silently went for the lift.

He stayed at the school's lab, forcing himself up to finish at least half of his thesis on chemistry which didn't happen as he only wrote three quarters of it. But still, he finished something.

He purposely made himself busy and invisible these past two weeks. Avoiding a certain someone that according to his discombobulated friends, has been looking for him quotidian during these past weeks and never seeming to stop. Beomgyu was just glad he was successful on his doing, also glad that the elder hadn't thought of going to his dorm, it brought him less heartache and confused mind either way, he was still heart broken, can't believe that he was the one to break everything off when he texted Yeonjun a simple _'it's been two months, that will be enough for our plan right? I guess here is where we'll stop? thanks for the help by the way!'_ though Yeonjun responded nothing correlating to their fake relationship. It was bothering him as it consist of _'yeah, but let's talk?', 'please let's talk Beomgyu', 'hey are you avoiding me?', 'please don't do this to me'_ and the rest will be history as Beomgyu decided to put his number on the blocklist, not anymore aware of what Yeonjun was sending him.

Beomgyu applied pressure on his right shoulder as it felt numb over the pain from jotting down notes and basically writing. The elevator dinged, indicating that he had reached his floor. The door slid open and he walked out, down to his door where a person stood that he failed to notice, exactly waiting for his arrival.

He stopped on his tracks the moment he gained the knowledge of the standing person. Not only did his physical body stopped, his whole world stopped.

He was dumbfounded, not really expecting the elder here to be standing in front of him, eyes swollen, the tip of his nose and his cheeks red, Beomgyu doesn't know if it was because of the cold or that it was because the boy has been crying. 

What is even there to cry about?

Setting the occuring heartache aside, Beomgyu felt the need to comfort the elder.

"Hyung? How long have you been standing there?" He asked, gladly without stammering.

"Since dismissal." Beomgyu eyes widened at the statement.

"Why would you do that?"

"So I'd see you." Beomgyu's heart squeezed.

He inhaled and stood before his door to unlock it, then looking to his side where his hyung had been standing.

"Come inside, hyung, you must be cold." He said and the first thing he did was turn on the heater, remove his coat and shoes.

Yeonjun sat by the living room floor silently while Beomgyu looked at him from the kitchen. He heaved a sigh, confused as to why the elder would look for him in the first place and would really go to his dorm just to see him.

Is he missing something? He's definitely missing something.

Shaking his head, he went to sit on the sofa, facing Yeonjun.

"Do you want something hyung? A drink? Do you want to eat something?" Beomgyu asked to keep the silence between them away.

"I want you." His mouth fell agape from the elder's response.

"You... want what?"

"You." Beomgyu could tell that Yeonjun wasn't lying, he was very much serious and it was scaring Beomgyu. "Please come back." Yeonjun whispered, his head hanging low.

What was he saying? Why would he plead? Isn't this what they were supposed to be by the time they ended their plan? Back to strangers again? Or at least friends. Whatever it is that's going inside Yeonjun's mind, Beomgyu sure is missing a detail.

"Hyung. What are you saying?"

"Please don't act dumb Beomgyu, you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I know. But... why?" Beomgyu asked, still unbelieving.

"Didn't I show it enough for you to notice?" Yeonjun blurted, then hung his head low.

_Showing what?_

Beomgyu was more than confused by now, he couldn't even think about how his heart was breaking but exactly knew the reason when Yeonjun's shoulder started to shake. _He was crying._

Beomgyu knelt on the ground and reached out for the elder's cheeks, caressing it, not really expecting for the elder to hold his wrist and lean to the touch.

Yeonjun was holding his hand tightly, scared that if he let loose Beomgyu would vanish. He was practically brushing his wet cheeks softly on the palm of the younger's hand, seeking for comfort.

"You're tired, hyung, do you want to sleep?" He asked, careful not to break the safe distance between them, although Yeonjun was holding on to his wrist.

"I'll never get tired Beomgyu," the elder said, looking up at him this time, with tear glazed eyes and Beomgyu felt his heart break even more.

Truth be told, Beomgyu was playing dumb. He wishes he was dumb, just so he wouldn't understand what heartbreak is, what it feels to be hurt and what Yeonjun means. He didn't want to know what Yeonjun really means, because what if he just gets hurt again with the same person? He's too weak to be broken twice. But guess? He's taken enough and too many risks that maybe gambling into believing what Yeonjun has to say might only cause a little scratch. 

Yeonjun released Beomgyu's wrist from his grip and when the younger was about to back track to give themselves some space, the elder surged forward, engulfing him inside the familiar warm embrace.

Whispering, Yeonjun said, "I like you too. Please tell me you still like me." 

Beomgyu was shaken. To hear it was far different than just discerning it. The words that fell off his lips two weeks ago just rolled off Yeonjun's tongue now. Is he here to believe it? Or he'll choose to ignore despite knowing deep inside him that both of them just want to be in each other's arms? Would he hinder and stop two hearts from getting intertwined just because he's scared? Would he ruin the plot of fate? Get away from destiny's grace? Of course not! 

But this just feels so unreal. 

Beomgyu heaved a sigh and composed his mind. _We'll work this out._

He later on surrendered and wrapped his arms around the elder's torso.

"It's late, we should go to sleep hyung." He said as he tried to pull away from the hug. Yeonjun stopped him from doing so.

"Together?" Yeonjun asked, only whispering as if he's all tired and fed up from the days he's had.

"Only if you want to." Said Beomgyu, drawing little circles on the other's back.

"Of course I want to." 

Beomgyu pulled Yeonjun into his twin sized bed, not as big as the one on the elder's penthouse but at least they'd be close to each other, far closer than ever. 

They stayed in silence, only basking in the glory of having each other's presence. Beomgyu's eyes were at the level of Yeonjun's chest, following the elder's breathing pattern while Yeonjun had his eyes down on the other. 

"I don't think I like you," Yeonjun said, startling the younger.

"That fast?" Beomgyu asked, his eyes breaking like shards of broken glass.

"Because I love you." Yeonjun said and momentarily paused. "Over the past two weeks, you made me realize how much I love you. How much it actually hurt to see you just avoid me like the plague, and I understand you for doing so, but it just hurt. I didn't know when I started to like you, perhaps it was when you kissed me right in front of the school on our school's field trip day, or maybe it was when I was having trouble both with my family and school and I got drunk, then you picked me up and drove me home, took enough care of me the next day. I don't care anymore. You're here and I hope you'll hear me out." 

Beomgyu has no answer. He couldn't produce words and so he thought of another way of answering. He moved a little bit closer to Yeonjun, looking up at him and never breaking eye contact. His hands moved first, hovering above Yeonjun's cheeks and to his eye, motioning his fingers to close to Yeonjun's lids, and he went close, and close and close until there was no space left, only lips and lips touching. 

It wasn't wild, it wasn't messy like the last time. It was calm, it was sensual like a candle melting from the fire.

Yeonjun's hand fell down the small of Beomgyu's back, pulling him closer like they weren't glued to each other enough. And Yeonjun as Yeonjun, he wasn't content with what they have. The elder pulled back and started peppering Beomgyu's cheeks and jawline with small kisses before going back to looking at the younger beneath him and surging forward for a tender kiss. Repeat.

There was a lot to sort out, a lot of uncertainties, different troubles and a lot to fix, and both of them knew it, were aware of it but tonight, they chose to live up to their heart's content, surrender to the burn of coldness that was keeping them close and succumb to the fact of what they really wanted.

They'll just deal with it tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but my drafts and AO3 has been full of beomjun and I swear to G that I'm a soogyu enthusiast [that's a little fact] :D And not a beomjun enthusiast :DD


End file.
